


Battle Of The Eon

by CarrotRebel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack!Fiction, Gen, Honestly what am I doing with my life?!, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotRebel/pseuds/CarrotRebel
Summary: Ship: Michael x Lucifer (Brotherly)Genre: Crack!FictionPrompt: Determined, he pressed REPLAYSummary: What will happen what Michael challenges Lucifer to a duel he cannot refuse?
Relationships: Lucifer/Michael (Brotherly)
Kudos: 5





	Battle Of The Eon

Michael glared at Lucifer, ''Like you could do any better, little brother''.

Lucifer shook his head, clutching the microphone he stepped into the spotlight shining down on the stage.

Lucifer looks down at his elder brother in the audience, his eyes burning with determination as he presses REPLAY.

Michael sniggers, doubtful Lucifer could beat him.

Grinning, Lucifer begins to tap his foot as the beat bleeds into the room.

Bumpa do-do bu-do bumpa...

''I sTaY oUt ToO lAtE''

''gOt noThInG oN mY bRaIn''

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a request!  
> I hope you carpet beaters enjoyed..


End file.
